


Watch the skies traveler

by GigCactus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drawing, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigCactus/pseuds/GigCactus
Summary: Prompto always takes the best photos.





	Watch the skies traveler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue like winter (bleucommelhiver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleucommelhiver/gifts).



> I'm not saying Nyx is trash but Aranea might. 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

**Author's Note:**

> [Insert Aranea's hysterical laughter for two hours straight]


End file.
